Christmas Randomness
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: M and the old commentary crew put on a show for friends and foes! Fluff and feels!


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

It was a week before Christmas. In the small town of Springfield, lights were strung, snow was lightly falling, and smoke was pouring out of chimneys. In the town's local theater, filled with people, a show was going to play. However, problem had arose.

"There is no way I'm doing this!" Bass exclaimed.

"Come on Bass! It's going to be fun!" M said, "N and Zero are doing it!"

"Well, they're losers."

"Hey!" Zero shouted.

While N and the authoress tried to calm the brothers down, the audience talked amongst themselves. The sections were divided into four groups: C3, R2, PG, and T2.

_IN SECTION C3…_

An old scientist, a couple of robots, a young boy and girl were staring intently at the stage. The boy was playing with the invite that they got in the mail the day before. The girl was trying to make sure that their dog didn't get in trouble with a wolf that was sitting next to them. The scientist was just smiling at them.

"Hey dad, who do you think sent this letter?" the boy asked.

"Maybe it was Santa!" the girl said.

"Perhaps Roll. Maybe they will be in the show, Rock," the scientist said.

Roll smiled at her father and watched the wolf next to her. She wondered where Bass was.

_IN SECTION R2…._

Seven teenagers sat in this section. The rest of the seats were filled with their Pokémon. Cheren and Bianca were in deep conversation, mostly Bianca talking about their journey and Cheren replying with small smiles. Rosa, Nate, and Hugh were playing cards. White and Black were singing Christmas songs. However, White noticed on the letter they got was that the hand writing looked very similar to N's.

"YEAH, I WON!" Rosa shouted.

_IN SECTION PG…._

Most of the people sitting here were very on edge. They all expected a trap. A except one.

"Come on X! Lighten up!" Axl laughed.

"Axl! Be on your guard!" Signas said sternly, "You don't know if this is a trap!"

Axl sighed and sat in his seat. He sure was glad Zero wasn't here. He would have been a Scrooge.

_Finally, SECTION T2…_

Now in this section, there were people that weren't from video games. These people were authors, readers, youtubers, and all sorts of people. Four friends were sitting to together. Their names are Gem, Buckadog, Abb, and Boo.

"Why does this arc suck so badly?" Buck complained.

"Dude, you've been complaining about it all day," said an irritated Abb.

"Guys, calm down and what for the show to start," pleaded Gem.

Boo had nothing to say, for she was eating Laffy Taffy.

After what felt like days, the stage lights lite up. On it, there were four very Christmassy themed people. Two of them were feeling pretty silly. The female of the group walked up to the microphone.

"First of all, I want to say-you know what, screw it! Hit it, Jamie!" she yelled.

The light went out, leaving the room pitch dark. Music started play, leaving the audience confused.** (Just a suggesting, play Carol of the Bells: Tran-Siberian)** A small explosion went off on stage left when the song started, leaving a lingering green color. At the same time a red and purple explosions went off. The explosives kept happening in time with the music. As the colors started to climb upward, people started to realize the picture. Slowly, a Christmas tree with red and purple ornaments was being built. At the final loud note, a large yellow explosion happened, right out the top of the tree. People started too appalled as the tree disappeared. The lights turned back on, revealing Zero and Bass with smoking busters, Zero petting his Zoroark, and M with a rocket launcher.

"Woo! That was fun wasn't guys!" M said.

"Surprised we pulled it off," Zero mumbled.

"Yeah, since she just told us the plan," Bass whispered.

"Anyways, we have one more thing tonight," M said, "And everyone has to join!"

Everyone gave her strange looks. The people on stage gave her a this-was-not-part-of-the-plan look. She started to sing, "You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixon…"

"Comet and Cupid and Donnar and Blitzen…," Everyone from the T2 section joined in.

"But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all"

By now, people were just following along.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer (reindeer)"

"Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb!)"

"And if you ever saw it (saw it) you would even say it glowed (like a flashlight!)"

As the song went on, M started to randomly dance. She pulled in Bass, Zero, and N to do a little circle dance, the type you do when you were little. Bass turned a beet red and the audience laughed. Soon, the song ended and they stopped dancing.

"Well that was our show!" she panted, "Go on you three! Go mingle or something!"

M ran back stage and the boys jumped off stage to meet with their friends. Bass happily rejoined with Treble, hung out with Roll, and insulted Rock. Zero got yelled by Signas, laughed at by Axl, and was relieved when X didn't say anything. X was too busy trying to figure out where he had seen that man with the white beard before. N joined in on a massive card game that Rosa and Nate started. Gem and friend just waited for M to meet up with them. That was when a random girl ran up to Gem and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "And thank-you. Please tell M that, too."

The girl ran out of the theater, with Gem right behind her. When Gem got outside, nobody was there. However, white feathers fell from the sky. It took a minute before she understood.

"Sapphire…," she choked out.

"I know."

Gem turned and saw M. M knew that Sapphire would appear that night, which is why everything was planned last minute. One last thing for a friend whose life was against her.

"Come back inside. I invited everyone downstairs for cookies and hot chocolate. Knowing everyone here, something hilarious will happen!" M said.

Gem look at the sky for a moment and wiped the tears away. She smiled and joined everyone inside. Before M joined her, she took one more moment to shout,

"HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOOD NIGHT!"

The message traveled for miles. Upward.

**I sort of felt like doing a Christmas special with the old commentary crew. However, there was one more reason I wrote this. **

**About a month ago, I and Gem became friends with two sisters named Sapphire and Emma. We met on this site. We had a lot in common and talked a lot. However, Sapphire had cancer and just when we thought the doctors had taken care of it, I guess it got bad really quickly and….she didn't make it. Emma just shut down and stopped talking to us. Gem took it the hard and…well that's personal. This happened last week. After that, it felt like so much stuff piled on me, I thought I would snap. This mostly had to do with Drivers Ed and the thought of one mistake could kill you. And it left me no time to write, so I felt like I left you guys down. Today, I saw my friend writing a Christmas Fanfic for a friend of hers. That got my gears turning and this popped out. So thanks for reading my stuff.**

**AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
